nethandirfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Wendell (FanFiction)
For additional meanings of "'Nethandir'", please see Nethandir (disambiguation). Nathaniel Wendell (b. 14 April 1975) was the Associate Professor of Magical Cultures and later Defense Against Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nathaniel also succeeded Professor Minerva McGonagall as Head of Gryffindor House following his participation in the events of the Second Wizarding War. Little is known about this muggle-born wizard’s history prior to his arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the request of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Nathaniel is considered to be an accomplished wizard with mastery of a variety of magic. Despite the relative anonymity of his childhood, Nathaniel is perhaps most noted for his role in the events leading up to and including the Second Wizarding War. He worked diligently to support the student organization known as “Dumbledore’s Army” as well as the Order of the Phoenix in their fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It is rumored Nathaniel turned down the request of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to assume the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, opting to defer to Professor McGonagall and accepting the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor instead. Biography Early Life Little is known about the early life of Nathaniel Wendell other than that he was born on 14 April 1980 to Muggle parents. Nathaniel’s modest upbringing took place during the relatively tenacious peace and perceived security between the two great wizarding wars. Despite a lack of any known formal schooling or training, Nathaniel has demonstrated himself to be an extraordinary wizard of great accomplishment. Some suspect his abilities derive from an intuitive command of his own power while others believe his success may be attributed to an unknown education. Arrival at Hogwarts Nathaniel first arrived at Hogwarts in the late spring of 1995 just after the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament and the end of term. He had received a letter from Professor Albus Dumbledore extending a personal invitation to the school. During the course of their meeting, Professor Dumbledore offered Nathaniel the position of Associate Professor of Magical Cultures with the responsibility of serving as an intermediary between students and staff. It is possible Dumbledore’s interest in Nathaniel originated out of a concern for the young wizard’s safety and the understanding that another war might very well be upon them. By the start of term in the autumn of 1995, Nathaniel had already begun settling into his role at Hogwarts by making a point of getting to know the students as well as his fellow staff members. It was also around this time that Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, was appointed by the Ministry to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, though it was clear her presence had more to do with the Ministry maintaining “control” over Hogwarts than it did with teaching students to defend themselves. Professor Umbridge and the Minister of Magic began slowly passing educational decrees which were geared toward limiting the powers of the Headmaster while increasing those of Umbridge herself, who had also been granted the new position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Entering into such an atmosphere meant it did not take Nathaniel long to make the acquaintance of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger who, among others, found him to be someone whom they could trust. He was keenly aware of students’ disappointment with the Ministry’s refusal to teach practical defensive magic and was an early supporter of the secretly-created student group known as Dumbledore’s Army. Although it seemed as if the discovery of Dumbledore’s Army, the removal of Dumbledore from Hogwarts, and the appointment of Umbridge as Headmistress led to the instigation of even more educational decrees and policy enforcement, Nathaniel somehow managed to avoid being dismissed from his position as Associate Professor of Magical Cultures. He continued to support the work of Dumbledore’s Army throughout the remainder of the school year and served as one of the Order of the Phoenix’s main operatives within Hogwarts. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Nathaniel’s unique position provided him with a unique insight into a great many events that continued to transpire throughout the course of his first year as Associate Professor of Magical Cultures at Hogwarts. He continued to strongly support the work of Dumbledore’s Army in opposing Professor Umbridge and served as one of the Order of the Phoenix’s primary operatives within Hogwarts itself. On the night which Harry witnessed a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black, had been captured by Voldemort and was being tortured by him in the Department of Mysteries, Nathaniel played a crucial role aiding the members of Dumbledore’s Army in incapacitating the Inquisitorial Squad. Nathaniel remained at Hogwarts long enough to ensure the situation there was under control before proceeding to the Ministry where he joined the Order of the Phoenix in battling the Death Eaters who had ambushed Dumbledore’s Army in the Department of Mysteries. Near the end of the battle, Dumbledore himself arrived and personally captured all the Death Eaters except Bellatrix Lestrange, who had killed Sirius Black only moments before. Nathaniel assisted the members of the Order in securing the Death Eaters and confiscating their wands before making his way to the atrium of the Ministry. He arrived along with the members of Dumbledore’s Army just in time to witness the departure of Lord Voldemort and the sudden arrival of hundreds of Ministry wizards including the Minister of Magic. In the chaos following what would become known to some as the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Nathaniel was asked Professor Dumbledore to escort Harry back to Hogwarts. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Rising tensions within the wizarding world and the Ministry of Magic as a result of the events which took place within the Department of Mysteries cast an ominous shadow upon the following school year during which Nathaniel continued to serve as the Associate Professor of Magical Cultures at Hogwarts. In addition to his duties as counselor and aide, Nathaniel found himself with the added responsibility of assisting in ensuring the security of the castle as well as the safety of its students. He was one of only a handful of individuals who participated in the increased security measures put into place the night of 30 June 1997 during which Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter departed Hogwarts in search of one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. In the absence of Professor Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy successfully used a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement to smuggle several Death Eaters past the castle’s defenses and into the school. Nathaniel was one of the first to engage the Death Eaters as they neared the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. He was briefly overwhelmed when the Death Eaters fled the tower following the death of Dumbledore and was forced to fall back before giving pursuit. The members of the Order eventually drove the Death Eaters beyond the perimeter of the grounds where they were able to escape through the use of Disapparation. The battle and Albus Dumbledore’s death had a great impact on the wizarding world. The only wizard Voldemort had ever feared was now gone. Furthermore, the battle showed there was no safe place from the Death Eaters as they had managed to breach the castle’s defenses. There were many who questioned the continued existence of Hogwarts in the aftermath of such an event, but despite even his own grief over the loss of such a great wizard, Nathaniel strongly advocated for the continuation of Hogwarts. He reaffirmed that which had been spoken by Dumbledore himself…that help would always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it. Second Wizarding War Not long after the death of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters began making much more overt and bold movements toward seizing power. Open attacks such as the destruction of both the Brockdale and the Millennium Bridges resulted in the deaths of many Muggles while other prominent witches and wizards began to go missing. The disappearances of Florean Fortescue and Mister Ollivander served only to fuel the growing fear and paranoia throughout the wizarding world. Nathaniel viewed these events for what they were, further indications of Voldemort’s growing strength, and continued to actively support the efforts of the Order of the Phoenix to slow the Death Eaters’ progress. The Order realized it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would make his move against the Ministry of Magic and that they needed to ensure the safety of Harry Potter. On the night just before Harry’s seventeenth birthday, members of the Order attempted to remove Harry from the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive. They selected six individuals to assume the disguise of Harry Potter by taking Polyjuice Potion in hopes that it might confuse any Death Eaters who tried to prevent them from reaching their destination. Immediately after takeoff, however, they were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters including Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lord Voldemort himself. Chaos ensued as the members of the Order struggled to overpower their attackers and escape. All but Hedwig and Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody managed to arrive safely at the Burrow with only George Weasley sustaining a great injury with the loss of his ear. Nathaniel took no direct part in the Battle Over Little Whinging as he had been chosen to secure one of several alternate safe-points in the event the Order was unable to reach the Burrow. He was eventually summoned to the Burrow following the ambush where he helped to treat those who had been injured during the attack and remained there until the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. When the ministry fell on 1 August 1997, Nathaniel was present at the reception where he and other members of the Order were informed of the coup by Kingsley Schacklebolt’s Patronus. Many of the wedding guests chose to flee while Members of the Order remained to help protect those who stayed and to cover the escape of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Nathaniel was among those at the Burrow who were questioned by Ministry officials now acting in cooperation with the Death Eaters but was soon released (on account of his blood status being unknown) and allowed to return to Hogwarts. Under a New Regime Life under the Death Eater-controlled Ministry of Magic was one full of fear and paranoia. Because Voldemort chose to act through the use of a puppet Minister of Magic rather than assume control openly, there remained an ever constant uncertainty in everyone’s mind as to whether or not they might be the next person rounded up for questioning. The Ministry arrested hundreds of Muggle-born wizards and accused them of “stealing” magic from pure-blooded wizards. Members of the Order were also forced to go into hiding to avoid capture by roaming bands of Snatchers and Ministry officials. It was, if possible, an even darker time than before. Nathaniel was urged to abandon his post at Hogwarts by members of the Order who were concerned for his safety, considering his connection to Albus Dumbledore and his status as a Muggle-born wizard. It was generally believed even Hogwarts was no longer safe from the dark influence of Lord Voldemort. The appointment of Severus Snape as Headmaster and the Carrow siblings as members of the school’s faculty drastically altered the atmosphere of what had once been one of the proudest institutions of magical learning. Although Nathaniel took these things into account when considering departing Hogwarts, he felt that he could not abandon the students and staff he had come to know, especially when their hour of need was so near at hand. He decided to remain at his post and face whatever consequences that decision might bring. It did not take long for Nathaniel to find himself at odds with Amycus and Alecto Carrow, nor was it to be unexpected. The two Death Eaters who had been appointed to the staff at Hogwarts took great pleasure in their responsibilities of instructing students in the Dark Arts and overseeing the discipline of students through a variety of means including the Cruciatus Curse. Nathaniel never openly challenged the Carrows or Snape but worked instead to help those members of Dumbledore’s Army still remaining at Hogwarts to subvert the Death Eaters’ plans. He was aware of the secret safe-room created by the Room of Requirement as well as the secret passage leading to the Hog’s Head and made it his job to keep himself appraised of events transpiring both within the castle and outside its walls. The Battle of Hogwarts Coming Soon! Magical Abilities & Skills *'Magical mastery:' While certainly not the most powerful wizard of his time, Nathaniel is considered by many to be an accomplished wizard with mastery of a variety of magic. Some suspect his abilities derive from an intuitive command of his own power while others believe his success may be attributed to an unknown education. Regardless, he has demonstrated himself to be an extraordinary wizard capable of performing great feats of magic. *'Master duelist:' Those who have witnessed Nathaniel in combat would consider him to be an extremely skilled duelist. His dueling style is said to be somewhat unconventional as it focuses primarily on subduing or disarming his opponents rather than seeking to destroy them. This has often led some to underestimate his ability to overcome seemingly powerful combatants whose downfall often results from their own overconfidence. Nathaniel often employs the element of water, though he has been known to make use of fire magic at times. *'Occlumency and Legilimency expert:' One might not immediately recognize Nathaniel as one with a strong background in Occlumency and Legilimency, perhaps in part because of the limited instances in which he has chosen to make use of such magic. This is most likely one of the reasons few have been able to discern more about Nathaniel than he has chosen to reveal. *'Wand-less and non-verbal magic expert:' Several individuals have made the mistake of underestimating Nathaniel's ability to produce magic without the use of a wand or verbal incantations. While some wizards seem to produce lesser magic when using it non-verbally, Nathaniel has demonstrated the capability of performing much more significant feats which border on ingenious spell-crafting in their own right. His accomplished use of wand-less and non-verbal magic have earned him quite the reputation amongst friend and foe alike. *'Water magic affinity:' Nathaniel's weapon of choice appears to be water. He manipulated the water of the lake during the Battle of Hogwarts when helping to defend the castle from Voldemort's army and he created a wall of water to hold off the dark vampire of Whitechapel known as Jesse. Despite Nathaniel's affinity for water, he has been known to make use of fire magic on occasion when the need arises. *'Skilled potioneer:' Nathaniel is well known for his ability to blend proficiency in magical potions with an understanding of natural remedies in an effort to provide healing for both illness and injury. *'Charms master:' Nathaniel is known to be a master in charms. He can cast a corporeal Patronus charm (in the form of a panther) and is one of few who has learned to use it as a form of communication (with the caster speaking their own voice through the Patronus). He is also capable of performing extremely complex defensive charms such as the Fidelius Charm and a powerful Shield Charm. *'Transfiguration expert:' While Nathaniel's transfiguration skills may not be as accomplished as those of Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall, he has been known on several occasions to demonstrate a high level of ingenuity with this branch of magic. *'Apparation:' A master of Apparation, Nathaniel is able to transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He has been known to perform side-along apparation with several individuals simultaneously including those who would not ordinarily be capable of Apparation. He is also able to apparate silently which only a master of Apparation can do. Category:FanFiction Characters Category:Characters